A new evil
by destiny01687
Summary: What happens when things start to go wroong? the weather starts to act up and the peace is starting to fade away? Why does Angelique return all bloody and close to death? Read to find out who's after her? Who wins her heart? Is the world going to fall to darkness once again?


A New Evil!

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelique

It's been two years since Angelique left to the holy grounds to pray for us. Everyone has been living their lives trying to search for a way to get Angelique to come back. Every time the anniversary of her departure to the holy grounds everyone goes to the church to go and pray to her.

At the church

"Jade wait up" yelled Lien.

"Oh… hello Lien where is everyone else?"

"There not here yet, so far you and I are the only ones".

"Hmm then I guess we should wait for everyone else to arrive"

"Yeah"

The two of them sat there in silence for about half an hour until everyone else arrived.

"WHAT THE HECK TO YOU GUYS SO LONG?" Lien yelled

Everyone loudly went sssshhhhh

"You're not supposed to yell in a church and we're sorry we got a little held up doing something." Hyugga answered while rubbing his temples.

"Ok, ok, ok sorry let's just go already"

As they all went up to the front of the church to pray they all thought about how Angelique changed their lives for the better and how the lad has become a much better place now that she was praying for them. But lately the weather was not good; there were a lot of storms and disasters happening that no one could explain. It was really worrying because they weren't supposed to be happening because she was praying but they just brushed it off thinking that it would stop soon. But even today the weather was all cloudy.

As they were praying the cloudy day turned into a thunder storm. And when they were about to leave because of the weather the king had come running in saying not to leave yet.

"What's wrong?" they all asked in union.

Lewis answered "Something's wrong it shouldn't be storming like this….. And …I feel like something is coming".

They all looked at each other nervously and just as Nyx was going to ask what Edwin started to glow and jumped up into the air and ran(on the air) to the front of the church. Then he opened his mouth and instead of the usual cute meow the cat gave there was a voice that sounded like thunder. He yelled to all that have gathered in the church to listen to him and that it was very urgent. After that the room was filled with silence and stunned faces.

Edwin said "you all must help her and protect her. Your queen will be arriving soon." They all wanted to jump up and cheer but seeing as the cat had not closed his mouth they all waited for the rest. "She is in grave danger and is gravely hurt. Someone has found a way into the holy grounds from another world and has tried to capture her. She was gravely wounded in the proses but found a way to escape and now she needs your help, she is coming here because this is the only other place she can go but they are most likely to follow her. You must help and protect her." He continued. At the end of that the cat closed his mouth leaving everyone in aw struck.

Lien was the first person to collect himself. He ran to the cat and yelled "what do you mean? I thought that no one but the queen could go to the holy lands! And she's injured how could you let that happen?" Edwin just tilled his head and stared at him like what are you talking about.

Just then Jade came to his side and told that he wasn't going to get any answers because whatever came over the cat was gone. And just then there was a bright light that they had to cover their eyes because it was so blinding. And within a second the light dimmed and those all looked at the source. There in front of all of them stood Angelique. They were all so happy and smiles appeared on their faces. Then she fell to the ground before any of them could catch her. Lien went retrieve her from the floor and they all gathered around wandering what was wrong with her. Then they saw the condition that she was in. she had blood all over her clothes and she had a few arrows sticking out of her in a few places. Then they remembered what Edwin had told them. If they didn't help her fast she would die.

End of chapter

This is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoyed it! :D

I don't know whether or not I'm going to continue the story it'll all depend on how many reviews I get and if there good or bad.

Please review!


End file.
